Uta no Prince sama: A Day At Ikea
by TheBlackberryKey
Summary: The boys from the Shining Agency, decides to take a trip to Ikea with you. What could possibly go wrong? You ask youself. I'll answer that. Simply everything
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

The sun was shining brightly as you awoke from your sleep, it must have been around noon, because the birds were chirping and you could hear the sound of voices downstairs, that couldn't be anyone else than the boys. It was actually rather unusual to hear voices from them, normally they would be working, or just sitting in silence, it must've been because they all had a day off today, including you.

You had been the Manager of Quartet Night for quite a while now, actually ever since you debuted as an Idol from Shining Entertainment. Shining had wanted you to work better with other people, he meant that you had "People Problems," and even though you didn't wanted to admit it, he was right. So he set you up with the most obnoxious band in the branch, and man did they need your help, and man did you need theirs. But even though none of you would like to admit it now, not even Reiji, you had all changed for the better, and had made a strong bond together.

Laying there in your bed, thinking of old times, with no intensions of getting up, it hit you, today was the day, the day you were all going to Ikea to shop for new things to your rooms, and the Agency. That's why you all had a day off, and you had of course forgotten to set your alarm, because who does that on their day off? That also explained why they were all gathered downstairs, they were probably waiting for you, both Quartet Night and Starish. Man did you feel stupid?

Now that you were thinking about it, your work with Starish were pretty good too, you had actually known them since they debuted too. You actually debuted at the same time, and even went to the same school, so your friendship with them wasen't bad either. But why were you thinking that now? You had to get dressed, you were driving in about an hour!

Hurrying out of your bed, trying to get dressed while combing your hair, you heard a knock on your door. Turning around, almost tripping in the process of getting your shorts on, you yelled:  
"Who is it?"  
You heard a person clearing his throat and answering: "It's me, Kurosaki. I'm here to hear if your lazy ass is going to come with us to Ikea"  
You huffed a little at his comment, and then went to answer him, while pulling your shirt over your head: "Yeah of course, just let me get dressed, then I'm comming"  
"Don't forget to disguise yourself a little (y/n), we don't have the store to ourself" he answered  
"Of course I won't forget that you moron. Wait, are you telling me this because you forgot?" you answered in a teasing voice. "Like hell I did!" he yelled back. A small giggle made it's way out of your mouth, you heard him huff and say "Whatever, see you downstairs" and with that you heard him walk of. Tying your (h/l) (h/c) hair up under a hat, and putting on some glasses/sunglasses, you were ready to go down to the others.

Getting downstairs you were greeted with a lot of different reactions, some were: "Ah! (y/n)-chan you are ready, did you sleep well?" While others were: "Finally, we have waited for you" And then there were them without any kind of expression.

"Yeah, uhm sorry for being late, I forgot to set my alarm" you almost whispered, because this was not a thing you did often. As the Manager of Quartet Night you had to be dutiful, so this was the first time it happened to you. "That's ok (y/n)-chan that could happen to anyone" Ren said with a smirk, you just looked disapproviling at him and turned to Tokiya, who always seemed to have it all under control. "Is everyone else ready?" You asked, "Yes, we just finished packing whatever we needed, so we are ready to go" He answered with a nod.  
"Then lets go!" Shouted Reiji on his way out the door, "I'll be taking Quartet Night and our ever so cute Manager in my car!" He continued shouting with a big grin plastered across his face, the rest of Quartet Night and you just followed him with a deep sigh from each of you. While walking to the car you said to Reiji: "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me cute?" He just grinned, and said: "But you are (y/n)-chan, isn't she Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai, Myu-chan?" while turning your head with his hand and make your cheeks go chubby, you heard a slight chuckle from each of them, and pushed Reiji's hand of your face and said: "That's it, I'm riding shotgun" you could feel Ranmaru's, Ai's and Camus' faces fall behind you as you walked to the car, that was what they got for lauging at their Manager. You smiled a little to yourself, opening the front door to Reiji's cute little car, you were actually a little excited about today, it had been a while since you all went out together, with Starish too, so of course you were excited, but also a little scared that something might go wrong with this bunch of boys.  
Getting Ranmaru, Ai and Camus cringed into the backseat, and Reiji in the drivers seat, you were ready to drive.  
Ren, Masato, Syo and Natsuki were driving in Ren's car, while Tokiya, Otoya and Cecil were driving in Tokiya's car. You really didn't get the change to consider why you where driving five people in Reiji's little car, while the other two had lots of space, but then again, Reiji liked having you all with him.

Anyway having Ai in the middle of Ranmaru and Camus on the backseat, you drove of, with the destination Ikea in your minds. And for some reason you had this weird feeling about the trip, but you just kicked it off your mind, and tried to relax. And that went pretty well, right until Reiji turned the radio on and said: "Hey, hey shouldn't we all sing a song together?" A muffled sound of "I'm gonna kill you" and "Turn down the radio, moron" and last but not least "Pull yourself together, you are a grown up, aren't you?" was heard from the backseat, and the only thing you could think of was: "It's gonna be a long ride" 


	2. Chapter 2,1: The Drive: Tokiya's Car

**Chapter 2.1: The Drive: Tokiya's Car**

"Heeey, Tokiya~ aren't we there yet?" Otoya asked from the backseat. Tokiya sighed deeply and answered: "The answer is the same as five minutes ago. No. Ikea isn't just around the corner you know, it's a drive on about one and a half hour." Otoya collapsed on the seat and let out a loud and long groan. "I know, I know, I know, but it's sooooo boring just sitting here doing nothing" Otoya let out, while he slung his head backwards. "Uhm, Otoya-Kun" Cecil started, "We've only been driving for about five minutes, how come you're already bored?" he finished, "It's because he's a child" said Tokiya, still having his eyes on the road, he could see the back of Ren's red car. "That's not fair Tokiya~ I'm not a child" Otoya jolted up from his seat and whined, "And there's the proof" said Tokiya with a quick glance in the rearview mirror on Cecil. Cecil just smiled and looked out the window, he couldn't help but notice all the trees and houses they passed, and that gave him an idea. "Hey Otoya, why don't we play a game?" He started, "A game?" Otoya asked, "Yes a game. A game where you have to descripe a thing you see, and then the other have to guess what it is. Tokiya you can play with us too, if you want to" Cecil said. "I'll pass" Tokiya refused with a quick wave and a silent sigh to the backseat.  
"Well I'm in for it. It sounds interesting" Otoya said with a big smile. Cecil nodded and said: "Ok I'll start. I see something that is green" He looked over a Otoya, who looked around for a while with a thoughtful exprecisson on his face. He also managed to get a glimpse of Tokiya with a slight smile on his lips, in the rearview mirror. In a second of realization Otoyas face lit up and he beamed out: "A tree! You see a tree!" Cecil clapped his hands together and said: "Correct! Ok, your turn now" Otoya looked around the car for a while, and then said: "I see something that's red and big" Cecil looked around, and out the windows, and then he came to the conclusion that it was Rens red car infront of them.

55 minutes later they had both run out of ideas to say or look at. They had been everything through in the car, and outside the car. Tokiya had gone half insane of all the crazy things they had said, but he tried his best to ignore them. And just as they all thought they were out of ideas, Otoyas face lit up again, and he said with a big grin on his face: "Hey Cecil, I see something that's gloomy" Cecil looked confused for a moment, but then he caught Otoya's drift and went with it, "Something gloomy you say? Would it also appear to wear sunglasses?" Cecil asked. Tokiya flinched a little at the comment, but ignored it. "Indeed it have" Otoya continued, "It also have a very stiff face, and blue hair" he said, "Oh I see, does it appear to be a controlfreak too?" Cecil asked, "You could call it that. It also snores a little, and have a very weird way of showing affection" Otoya said, and started laughing. And that's about where Tokiya lost it and said: "If you two don't want to walk the rest of the way to Ikea, you shut up"  
Otoya and Cecil kept quiet for a couple of seconds, but then they couldn't keep the mask, and they both started laughing hystrically in the backseat. But somehow Tokiya couldn't get mad at them, he just smiled a little and whispered to himself: "Stupid kids."


	3. Chapter 2,2: The Drive: Ren's Car

**Chapter 2.2: The Drive: Ren's Car**

The car was quiet, except for Natuskis humming coming from the backseat. He seemed to be having a great time, even though he wasn't doing anything. Syo was looking out the window from the backseat, he hated long drives, and he knew that somehow, something was gonna happen to him, with Natsuki beside him. Masato wasn't really doing anything either, just taking in the scenery passing by him. And Ren of course had his eyes fixcated on the road.  
Suddenly Natsuki took something out from a bag, it looked like a lunchpack, but no it couldn't be, could it? Syo eyed the black box, and waited for the reveal, and just as Natsuki were about to lift the lid, he said with a big smile: "Syo-chan~ I bought some home made cookies~ wanna try one?" Syos eyes widened and just as he was about to protest, a cookie was put into his mouth. The taste of chili, natron, coffee, bitter chocolate, curry, soap and body lotion, all mixed together in his mouth, and he could feel his head explode, and his throat go numb. Natsuki continued to smile, while Syo passed out on the backseat with a quiet yelp. Masato looked to the backseat due to Syos yelp, but then pretended he had seen nothing, with only a big sigh leaving his lips.  
Again the car was quiet, and that annoyed Ren a little, so he decided to turn on the radio. The channel he turned on didn't quite sooth his taste, so he proceeded to roam through the other channels. Masato grew a little annoyed by his roommates power to take a decision and asked: "Can you please pick a channel, or turn off the radio?" Ren just glanced at him, and answered with a smirk: "My car, my rules pretty boy" The last comment made Masato huff, and look out the window again, but then finally, Ren found a song suitable his taste. And just by hearing the start, Masato could feel that this was gonna be horrible.

The song started of with a beat, known to everybody, and when Natsuki regognised the song, he said: "Oh, it's been a long time since I've heard this one, I like it" Syo were still passed out on the backseat, and something that looked like his soul was leaving his body.  
Ren looked at them in the rearview mirror, and smiled, Natsuki had a pretty good music taste after all.  
The song continued with a woman voice saying: _"Oh baby baby, oh baby baby"_ and a beat in the background. When hearing this, Ren drove a hand trough his hair, and looked over at Masato with a smirk, Masato just knocked it of by straring out the window. The song kept on with: _"Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right here?"_  
Ren started dancing the best he could in the drivers seat, with hand gestures to Masato, who just ignored him.  
 _"Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go, and now you're out of sight yeah"_ the song continued, with Ren still dancing in the seat, and Masato trying his best to ignore him. Natsuki were still in the back, humming a little to the beat, and smiling at the two in the front.  
 _"Show me how you want it to be, tell me baby, couse I need to know now, oh because"_ The song said, and somehow Masato could see in Rens eyes that he was planning something, and he didn't even dare to think about what was going to happen to him.  
 _"My loneliness is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (still believe) when I'm not with you I lose my mind"_ When Ren heard these words, he slipped his right arm around Masatos shoulders, with the left one still on the stearing wheel, and pulled him as close as the gearbox allowed him. Masato tried his best to get out of his grasp, and yelled: "Ren, you bastard, let go of me, and drive the car!"  
Ren let go of him, and gave him a smirk, knowing what came next in the song. Masato sat himslef as close to the window as possible, and looked over at Ren, with a hateful look.  
 _"Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time"_ As Ren heard the words: _"Hit me"_ he slapped himself on his right thigh. When she sang: _"baby"_ he pointed at Masato, and winked. And at last when he heard the words: _"One more time"_ He turned his head to the front window again, and held his right forefinger in front of him, to show "One."  
Then he put his right hand on the stearing wheel again, made a hairflip, and looked over at Masato again, who looked traumatized.

Syo had awakened in the backseat, and was extremely confused to the scene that was playing out infront of him, one might say that he was a little scared, and marked for life.  
Before Syo even knew of it, Natsuki threw himself at him and said: "Syo-chan~ look how much fun they're having! Aren't they cute?" Syo lost his breath for a second, and couldn't really say anything else than: "Cute and cute, I think it looks weird, and Masato probably wants to die" Natsuki just whined and hugged Syo even tighter, making him lose his breath again.

As the song continued to play, Ren just kept dancing the best he could in the seat, and everytime the beat from the piano was heard, he switched gear. Masato was a little to scared to move, but in the end, he got the radio turned off, without Ren discovering him. When Ren heard the silence from the radio, he turned to Masato and said: "Party pooper" with an unamused face, Masato just shrugged it of, and stared out the window again. And just as the whole car was quiet again, with all of them looking out the front window, something weird happened. In front of them Reiji's little green car was driving, with Quartet Night, and their Manager in. And somehow, out of nowhere, the car made some kind of turn, in the middle of the road, and just as fast as it had happened, it was on the right course again. Not really knowing what had happened, but all with the same picture imprinted in their minds: Camus' face all squeezed up against the window, making it look like something from a horror movie. They just sat in silence all thinking the same thing: Thank God we are not in that car.


	4. Chapter 2,3: The Drive: Reiji's Car

**Chapter 2.3: The Drive: Reiji's Car**

The drive was actually going really smoothly, taking the perspective of what you had expected from these four. None of them had been bickering, and nobody had said anything stupid, well that was at least until Reiji decided to open his mouth, and ask you: "Sooo (y/n)-chan, we've know eachother for quite a while now. So how about we ditch the three in the back, and find ourselves a nice double bed in Ikea?" your eyes widened at his question, and you were sure that the others in the back were all giving Reiji a death stare. Sure he came with some pretty weird, sometimes over the top jokes, but this one went right to your head, and out of reaction, you hit him the face. You hit the driver in the face, well thought through. Your impact with Reiji's face made him loose control over the car for a moment, and you somehow turned around in the middle of the road, and then got the right course again, due to Reiji's driving skills. Everyone in the car had gone to the left during the turn, and that meant that on the backseat Camus had gone face first into the window. Nobody in the car got the time to recover from the little loop they made, before Camus yelled: "Mikaze, get your damn hand out of my hair!" "Well I'm trying, but it would be a lot easier if you didn't move!" Ai said, with a calm voice while he tried to get his buttons out of Camus' hair. Ranmaru sighed before saying in a loud voice: "Hey, idiot, drive properly next time, would you? I don't want to die on my way to Ikea!" Reiji looked back at Ranmaru and whined: "But Ran-chan, she started it" pointing at you, "Me, you say?" you said pointing a hand to your chest, "It was your own fault with that stupid joke" you finished looking a little offended. Reiji pouted at you and Ranmaru said: "For Gods sake, keep your eyes on the road!" Reiji turned his head to the front window and both you and Ranmaru sighed. After a while Reiji seemed to have control over the car again, and you had calmed down, but Camus and Ai were still fighting Camus' hair and that made you say: "Why don't you just cut it of?" Camus' eyes widened in chock and he said in a stern voice: "Fool! Don't you dare touch my majestic hair with a scissor!" Ranmaru smirked a little and said calmly: "Well, I always carry a scissor around, you know just in case" pulling something out of his pocket, that wasn't quite a scissor. "Uhm, Ranmaru" You started, "That's not a scissor" Ai finished. Looking down at his hand, Ranmaru's eyes widened in chock as he saw the pilchards. Sure it didn't feel like a scissor, but how could he get it so much off? With a shift move, he put the pilchards back in his pocket and drew out a scissor. Out of curiosity you asked: "What's the pilchards for?" He looked sternly at you and said with grinded teeth: "None of your buisness" while handing the scissor to Ai. "Don't you dare Mikaze. I swear if you do it I will freeze you down for eternity!" Camus said. Ai looked at him for a second and then with a quick move, he pulled his buttons out of Camus' hair without using the scissor. Camus let out a whimper, and put his hand to his head caressing the area Ai pulled some of his hair out. He was thankful though, that he didn't use the scissor, this only pulling a few hairs out. Ai gave Ranmaru his scissor back, and everything went back to be quiet for about five seconds. And then Ranmaru yelled: "What the hell is that?!" everyone, except Reiji, turned their head to Ranmaru, who was sitting face to face with a dog. And not just any dog, Camus' dog, Alexander, who had popped his head out from the trunk. "How did he get in here?" you asked, looking as surprised as the others, except for Camus, who was looking the other way. Reiji looked in the rearview mirror to look at the dog, and then over at Camus, he couldn't find anything to say, so he just sighed. "Camus, get your stupid dog out of my face!" Ranmaru said, "Why is he even here" he continued with Alexander drooling on his jacket from the trunk.  
"First of, Alexander is not stupid, and second, he needed to get out, and I couldn't bare to leave him at home, so he is coming with us" Camus said certainly, you all sighed and then you spoke: "But Camus, animals are not allowed in Ikea, how are you planning to get him in" Camus smirked a little, and then said: "I have my ways." The car grew silent for a while, except for Alexander whos breathing got sheavier and heavier right into Ranmaru's face. Then Reiji broke the silence: "Well we can't really turn around now, we're almost there.  
So let's just go with it, and see what the Count have up his sleeve. Ok?" you all nodded in agreement, even though Ranmaru looked like he could kill the dog in the trunk.

Even though it was silent, it didn't last for long, you had kinda expected it from them, so you weren't surprised when Ranmaru said to Camus: "Is it just me, or are your shirt getting a little tight around the stomach? Ice Queen" Camus looked disapprovingly at him and answered with his head held high: "Is it just me, or is that a grey hair? Oh no wait, all your hair is grey! Rockman" You and Reiji sighed deeply at the two fighting in the backseat, as they kept going with: "You should try going on a diet" Ranmaru said, "Maybe dying your hair would help a little" Camus retorted, Ai sat in the middle and whispered quietly to himself: "Somebody turn me off." But you heard it, and couldn't help but laugh a little at the robots comment. Ranmaru and Camus stared wickedly at eachother for a while, and finished the little fight of with one comment from both: "Fat" it came from Ranmaru, "Old" Camus said silently, as they both crossed their arms and turned to look out the windows. This was everyday to you, so you just went with it, knowing that they didn't hate eachother as much as they said they did. It actually also made you think about what you had to live with everyday, but you didn't really mind, you liked being with them, even though they fought, a lot. Somehow, that always made you smile. Reiji looked at you out of the hook of his eye, and smiled sincerely to himself, when he saw the smile you had on your lips. It was the one you never showed to anyone else than yourself, and when you thought no one was looking.

So after all it did turn out to be a normal drive with Quartet Night, with some small miscalculations happening, like a dog. The two idiots fighting were normal. The flirting/joking man was also an everyday thing. And then last but not least the robot who wanted to die was rare, but it was there. But finally, you could see the end of this driving hell, or heaven call it what you would. Out of the front window you could see it, the thing you had been waiting for. Ikea.


	5. Chapter 3: At Ikea

**Chapter 3: At Ikea**

After driving in to Ikeas parking lot, and finding a parking space relatively close to eachother, you all met up at the main entrance. "Did you all have a nice drive? I had a lot of fun" Otoya said with a big smile, that would make every grandmother want to pinch his cheeks. Tokiya glanced over at him with an unamused look, and then looked forward again. Cecil nodded and said: "I had a fun drive too" that made Tokiya make a deep sigh, and look up into the sky, like he was trying to preach for help. You chuckled a little at Tokiyas behavior, and then looked at Natsuki who spoke up with: "I had a wonderful drive too, it was really funny. Don't you think so too, Syo-chan~?" Syo looked like he had been through hell twice, and he made a quick shiver and the said: "I guess it was fine" and afterwards muttering to himself: "But I'm not driving with you home, you crazy bastards." Ren looked over at Masato with a flirty look and said: "My drive was pretty pleasant too" Masato made a death glare towards Ren and said: "It could have been better, but at least I'm not dead." "Talking about death, what the hell were you guys doing?" Ren said refering to Reiji, the rest of Quartet Night and you. "Aah well, how to explain this" Reiji started of with a nervous tone in his voice, "Reiji made a quite unfitting joke to (y/n), thus making her hit him in the face, making Reiji lose control over the car for a moment, making it turn around in the middle of the road, making Camus' face squeezing up against the window" Ai explained in short, what would probably have taken Reiji forever. All of Starish looked at Quartet Night and you like you were all idiots, and how could you be the professionals? But then they all started either laughing or chuckling at you, which made it a little more comfortable. Finishing off laughing Cecil asked: "What about the dog then? How did it end here?" Ai, Ranmaru, Reiji and you just looked at Camus with a telling look, and he just scoffed at you, giving them the same explanation as you got: "He needed to get out, and I didn't want him to be alone, so I brought him with me" Starish just nodded in understanding not knowing what to do or say. As everyone looked ready to enter Ikea, you spoke up: "So I was thinking.." you were cut of by Ranmaru saying: "Don't overdo it" you looked annoyed at him and continued: "Ikea is a big place, and we are a lot of persons. So I don't expect us all to go around together, but should we make it a deal to at least stay together two and two? Just in case one gets lost, I know there is a lot of help in there too, but it's much nicer to be two" you looked around at the others, who seemed to agree with you. "Nice one Manager" Reiji said behind you with an approving smile and a thumbs up. It was kind of your job to be the reasonable one in the group, not that any of the members of Starish weren't reasonable, just in another way. You smiled at them all and said: "Let's go then. And remember, we are only here to get small things, like pillows or other acessories for our rooms, and the Agency, ok?" they all nodded and started walking thorugh the swing door. Just as Cecil were about to enter the door, Camus pulled him aside and said in a quiet voice: "Aijima, do I look fatter than usual?" Cecil looked at him quite amused, Camus did eat a lot of sweet things, but he never seemed to gain weight, so why were he thinking about it now? After a whil just staring at his Senpai, he finally answered: "No, not at all, you look like you always do" Camus gave him an approving nod, and let him go. Ranmaru had heard it all, and couldn't help chuckling a little to himself, that stupid Ice Queen.

As they had all entered Ikea, and were on their way over to the escalators, an employee approached them with a slight apologetic smile. "I'm sorry sir, but animals are not allowed in here" gesturing to Alexander. Camus looked down at the employee, and with a swift move he pulled out some kind of note from his jacket, and almost shoved it in the face of the poor employee, saying with his head held high: "I am the Count of Permafrost, a very famous Idol, Camus is the name. And if you have a problem or anything to add, please talk to my Manager" You jumped a little by the mentioning of you, and thought to yourself: "You are not pulling me into this, Camus"  
As the employee were still in chock over the note, and the little speech, you all hurried over to the escalators. No one being surprised by Camus' way of getting out of the problem.

At the end of the first escalator Ren saw something to his amusement, and he couldn't help himself, so he went over to Syo, bowed down a little to his level, and said: "Hey, Ochibi, I think I've found the right place for you to spend your day" pointing over at the playing area for the kids. Syo followed Rens finger, and twitched a little when he saw where he were pointing. "Ren, how many times have I told you not to call me Ochibi?!" Syo hissed "But Ochibi-chan, you have the right height and all, it would be a great opportunity" Ren said with a smirk, shrugging. Syo flinched a little by the sound of his 'pet name' again, and blurted out: "Do you really want to die at Ikea, huh Ren?" "Oh you just come at me kiddo, see if you can reach my neck" Ren answered with a wink and a quite amused face, "That's it, I'm gonna freaking strangle you" Syo said, pulling up his sleeves, but then Natsuki put his arms around him from behind and whined: "Noo Syo-chan, don't do thaat, Ren-chan is only joking. Right Ren?" looking at Ren, who just smiled, and said with a supercilious look: "Of course I am" Syo scuffed, calmed down, and continued to the next escalator.

As you had all offcially entered Ikea, you all sat off for different destinations.  
You, yourself were looking for some new pillows, a new duvet cover, and if you could find anything else to your liking, you would buy it.  
Syo and Natsuki had gone off to God knows where, the same with Tokiya, Otoya and Cecil, and then poor Masato were being followed around by Ren, so now you stood back with Quartet Night, only wondering what was gonna go wrong this time.


	6. Chapter 4: Roaming around Ikea

**Chapter 4: Roaming around Ikea**

Cecil and Otoya were having the time of their life. Beds and pillows everywhere, who wouldn't enjoy that? Soft things all over the place, they all looked so comfy, it was almost as if you laid down in one, it would swallow you whole in pure softness, and you probably wouldn't mind. But that were not the boys intensions, not at all. Beds are soft, and beds have springs, and that means they are the perfect things to jump in. Somewhere they knew it was wrong, but they did take of their shoes, just in case.  
With a reassuring look at eachother and a glimpse in their eyes, they sat of to the jumping paradise, also known as Ikeas department for beds.

Meanwhile, not very far from the bed department, Tokiya were roaming around, hunting for a new chair worthy for him and his beloved books. He had tried a few, some of them being to his liking, but he hadn't found _the_ chair yet. He sat himself down in a new chair, an armchair, with a lovely flower pattern, it was nice, but not _that_ nice. He got up and moved to the next chair, this being one of those chairs only Ikea have. Those weird ones, almost touching the ground, with a really uncomfortable backrest. Tokiya almost fell over when he sat himself in the low chair, it would be a nice garden chair, but not for his room, or his reading. So he got up, with a little difficulty, and moved on to the next chair. He could easily spend the whole day at Ikea finding the perfect chair.

Somewhere else in Ikea, Ren were following Masato around, and man, was he enjoying himself. Seeing his friend almost grow out of his calm nature, because of him, he loved it.  
Masato where getting kind of annoyed by Ren, and his little joke. So he decided to sit down in the nearest sofa. As he sat down, he felt at ease, not because he was sitting down, but because the tall orange haired man was gone, out of sight, nowhere to be seen. He let out a long sigh, and leaned back in the sofa, finally peace. But as everybody know, peace dosen't last forever, and just as fast as he had disappeared, he reappeared, this time with a pillow in his hands. "What do you think of it?" He asked, "Of what?" Masato asked a little annoyed, "The pillow you dork" Ren answered obviously. "I don't know Ren, it's a pillow, nothing special about it" Masato said with his one eye closed. Ren made a deep sigh and said:"Masato, my dear friend, it's not just a pillow. This is a pillow for _our_ room, so I just wanted you opinion on it, since you were going to look at it too" Masato opened his eye, was he serious? He shook his head and said: "Ren, it's just a pillow, I don't really care about it. If you like it, then buy it, or go ask Ranmaru" Ren pouted and looked at Masato with a slight smirk and a glimpse in his eyes, and then he blurted out in an overly dramatic voice: "I'm actually trying to do something for this relationship, but no matter what I do, you always act like this. I can't take it anymore" tears gathering in his eyes. Masato didn't believe his own eyes, that bastard where doing this on purpose, oh how he enjoyed himself, but Masato wasn't going to play along, so he just answered in a monotone voice: "Ren it's just a pillow, take it easy" People were sarting to look at them with confused looks, making Masato a little uncomfortable, what if somebody regognised them? Ren then said: "See now you do it again, just wave me off, like you always do. Can't you just tell me your opinion on this pillow?" in that overly dramatic voice again, "Ren for the last time, it's just a pillow. For Gods sake you soud like we have been married for 5 years" Masato hissed, still paying attention to the other customers. Rens eyes lit up when he heard the last sentence and answered in his normal flirty voice: "But sweety, haven't we been that?" Masatos face dropped when he heard Ren. He got up from the sofa, stared at Ren, who just smirked at him, and then he half stormed of, beggin that nobody had regognised them. Ren now stood back with the pillow in his hand. Oh how he loved to see the flustered face of his roommate, when he didn't knew what to do. This Ikea trip, was gonna be so much fun.  
Ren then sat of after his friend, tossing the pillow on the sofa.

At the department for closets and wardrobes, Syo and Natsuki were running around. Or rather Natsuki were running around, dragging Syo along. "Syo-chan~ shouldn't we try to play Narnia?" Natsuki asked in an overexcited voice. Syo looked confused at him and said: "Narnia?" "Yeah you know, you walk into a wardrobe and then you walk out again and say: I'm back from Narnia" Natsuki answered with a beaming voice and sparkles in his eyes. Syo looked at him for a second, shook his head and then said in an unamused voice: "Natsuki, I don't think that's even legal, and we are here to find things to our rooms, not to play" Natsuki looked at Syo with the biggest puppy face ever, and almost begged Syo to do it. In the start Syo didn't budge, but Natsuki kept looking at him with those big eyes, and little by little he surrendered, in the end agreeing to Natsukis game. Natsuki jumped in delight and pulled Syo over to the nearest wardrobe, shoving him in, making sure nobody were watching.  
The wardrobe door was now closed, and they were both endulged in darkness. Natsuki then whispered: "Syo-chan, are you ready?" Syou couldn't really do anything else than hum as a yes, and just as he did, Natsuki burst opened the door, dragged Syo out with him, and almost yelled: "We're back from Narnia" A lot of people stopped up and stared for a short moment, and then proceeded with whatever they were doing. But that didn't seem to bother Natsuki, he just got a fit of giggles, and almost laid down on the floor, if Syo hadn't help him stand. "Hey, relax, it wasn't that funny" Syo said, "But Syo-chan, did you see their faces, it was beautiful" Natsuki said between giggles, Syo just sighed and smiled at his friends amusement. And that's about when disaster struck. Due to Natsukis unsteady legs, because of his laughing fit, somebody bumped into him, causing his glasses to fall of. Syo's eyes widened in chock, and stepped away from what was about to happen. Natsuki stopped laughing, and slowly rose up, looking in the direction the person who bumped into him walked. He slowly started wlaking to him, but Syo was fast and tried to avoid a disaster, so he said: "Hey, Satsuki over here, it's me, Syo" Satsuki turned his head in Syos direction and said in his usual cold voice: "I know who you are idiot, what do you want from me?" Syo gulped a little, he had managed to get that other guy out of sight, but now he was the target, what should he do now? He decided to run towards the glasses and say: "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" That made Satsukis blood boil, and they both began a long and wild run around Ikea.

You were going insane because of this. You had been standing in the same spot for about 10 minutes, listening to this. Reiji and Ai had left a couple of minutes ago, Reiji saying he had some kind of plan. You didn't feel like following them, due to this. After all it was your job to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, even though this was kinda stupid, but you didn't know how to stop it.  
Ranmaru and Camus had been bickering back and forth for 10 minutes, about what way to go.  
"Follow the arrows you moron, what's so hard about it?" Camus said rather annoyed, "There is nothing hard about it, I just don't feel like looking at kitchen stuff, so I want to take a shortcut. What's so hard about that?" Ranmaru answered angrily "Nothing is hard about that either, but _I_ feel like looking at kitchen stuff. You understand that?" Camus said solemnly "Oh I clearly understand that Ice Queen, but we don't need kitchen things to our rooms, or the Agency" Ranmaru said clearly annoyed now, "And so what, what if I like looking at kitchen things. Did that ever occur to you, Rockman?" Camus asked in a just as annoyed tone, "Well no it didn't, because that's just weird" Ranmaru said. Camus then looked disapprovingly at him and said: "Fine then, why don't we just go our own way then?" "I wish we could, but little miss Manager over there want us to stay together" Ranmaru said pointing at you. You looked sternly at him, and rose up from the ground after petting Alexander, who was just as tired as you. "Well sorry for worrying about you guys, but knowing you right, you would do something stupid without being with another." you said. They both looked weirdly at you, and it took you about a second to figure out that they weren't looking at you, but at something behind you. You turned around slowly, and what met your eyes, well you wished you had never turned around. Down the hall coming right at you, was Reiji with Ai, both sitting in a shopping cart. You, Ranmaru and Camus looked at eachother for a moment, and then facepalmed.  
From afar you could hear Reiji scream: "Put your arms out Ai-Ai!" Ai already looked traumatized, but he did as Reiji said, and put his arms out. "Ok, now stand up!" Reiji said, Ai shot his head back at him and said in his normal calm voice with a tint of nervousness: "Are you crazy? We could fall over" Reiji looked unamused at Ai and pouted, "But Ai-Ai, it would be so much fun" he said. "I don't care, I'm not doing it" Ai said, as the shopping cart were getting closer to you, gaining speed. "Fine then" Reiji said, Ai looking a little more calm. "Then I'm gonna do it" Reiji continued. Ai were about to protest but it was already to late, Reiji stood up in the cart, lifting his arms up yelling: "I'm the king of the world!"  
Ai went back to looking traumatized, he gripped tight in the shopping cart, and just as they passed infront of you and the others in high speed, you could hear him say: "Please, someone turn me off."  
Your eyes followed the cart for a moment, and then they crashed into a wall, a very feminine scream leaving both of them, as they fell out of the cart.  
You all rushed over to them to help. As they both got up Reiji said: "That was fun! Let's do it again!" With one of his little boy faces, Ai looked at him with a horrified look and said very strictly: "Never ever again am I gonna agree with one of your stupid plans." You all stood in silence for a moment wondering what you should do with the broken wall, as people were passing by whispering. You then couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing, it was simply to funny, you couldn't really leave those boys alone for more than three minutes, without them doing something stupid. Camus and Ranmaru let out a light sigh, Ai still looked a little mad, but loosened up to your laughter, and Reiji started laughing with you.

The happy moment only lasted for two minutes, as you heard a deafening scream that went right to the bones. You all put your hands to your ears, and looked to the direction the scream were heard. What you saw surprised you, it was Syo, running for his life with a rather angry man chasing him. It looked like Natsuki, but you all knew it couldn't be any other than Satsuki. "Save meeeee!" Syo yelled while running past you, with Satsuki right after him. You all looked after them, and you couldn't do anything but sigh. What did you expect from them? As your thoughts had cleared, an arm snuck around your neck, and within an instant you regognised the cologne. Ren. "How's it going, my Lady?" he asked in his deep voice, you lifted his arm off of you, and answered: "Fine more or less. Where is Masato?"  
Ren looked a little offended, but then pointed behind him. You looked after Masato, and just as Ren had shown, there he was, with a not so amused facial expression. You looked at Ren who gave you a knowing look, and you just shook your head. "Found anything yet?" You asked them, they both shook their head, Masato glancing evily at Ren. Not bothering to ask you just shook it of.  
As the others started to chat a little you got a bad feeling in your stomach, but shook it of, and just as you did that, a pillow hit you in the head. The others had to hold back their giggles, to not angry you, and just as you were about to ask who threw it, Otoya came running towards you, saying: "(y/n) I'm so sorry, I didn't pay attention to were I was throwing" with Cecil right behind him, you just shook your head and instead asked: "Why are you throwing pillows around Ikea?" "We're having a pillowfight" Cecil answered, you looked at them with your one eyebrow lifted, and said silently: "You are having a pillowfight, at Ikea?" they both nodded, looking like small kids, so you couldn't really grow mad at them, and let it pass. They then proceeded to throw the pillows around, and hitting eachother with them. You turned around to the others again, and were met with a lot of amused expressions. "What?" you asked, "Oh it's just not like you to let them go that easily" Ranmaru said, "I think it's because she has a weak spot for kids" Camus added, you huffed a little, but they were right.  
As everything were calming down again, you heard some kind of cracking, and then a ringing, and then more cracking. You realised that it came from above you, and as you looked up, you could see that one of Otoyas and Cecils pillows had hit a lamp above you, and it was on the verge of falling down. Before you even got a change to react, Camus jumped in and grapped you, right before the lamp hit you.  
The others stared at you in shock, and just as you were about to thank Camus, a cord from the fallen lamp, swung in and hit you in the back, causing you and Camus to both get an electric shock, and falling to the ground.  
The others were not relly sure how to react and just stared at you, waiting for some kind of life sign. People around you had stopped up to look at you. Otoya and Cecil had joyned the others too, and were just as worried. And then you jolted up and started coughing, Camus slowly getting up too, coughing, and shooting a mean look to Otoya and Cecil, who just tried to hide behind the others.  
You then stood up, brushing of the dust, reaching your hand out to Camus, who took it, and got up too.  
You didn't even had to ask you could feel it, and see it on Camus, your hair looked horrible, due to your hat falling off, when Camus saved you, and the electric shock you just got. The others rushed to you, but it wasn't much conversation you got from them, because you could hear some girls in the background whispering: "Is it them?" "No, I don't think so" "What would they be doing in Ikea?" And then it hit you, you had lost your had, causing your (h/l) (h/c) hair being exposed. Cecil had taken his sunglasses of, Otoya didn't wear his scarf or hat, probably because of the pillow fight. Camus' hair was exposed too, all in all, you all had some kind of regognisable thing on you, but not enough to make people sure.  
And just as you thought it couldn't get any worse, you could hear guards from behinnd you saying: "They're over here!" "Hey you stay were you are!"  
You all looked at eachother, and sat of running. In the hook of your eyes you could see Otoya's last piece of disguise fall of, his sunglasses. And just as the people around you were about to realise who you were, you could hear the most typical and ironic song play on the speakers around Ikea. Maji Love 1000%  
The girls started screaming due to their realization, and started chasing after you, together with the guards.  
And here you were thinking it was gonna be a nice day at Ikea, but what did you expect? You were now running down the halls of Ikea with eight boys, a dog and a horde of people after you.

Meanwhile Tokiya had managed to stay out of truoble and were still trying to find the perfect chair.


	7. Chapter 5: Food Fight

**Chapter 5: Food Fight**

You found youself at Ikeas dining area. Not knowing how, but you had managed to shake the guards and the fangirls of you. Now that your cover was blown, the only thing you had to do, was find the others and get out. But that was easier said than done. Stopping up to catch your breath, you looked around the dining place, something seemed a little off, but you couldn't really place your finger on it.  
Maybe it was the lifeless body of Syo laying in one of the corners, or maybe something else. Wait what? You thugged Ranmarus sleeve, and pointed to where Syo was. Ranmaru looked the way you were pointing, made a twisted face, and started walking over to Syo, with you and the others following.  
As you reached Syo, you sat down beside him, and flipped him over so that he was facing you. It looked like he had been through a lot. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at you, "(y/n)" He started of with a weak voice "I was to weak" he continued, reaching after something in his pocket "Please, try to stop him" He finished of giving you Natsukis glasses, as his eyes shut again. "Syoooo!" Otoya yelled out, kneeling beside him shaking him. Cecil patted his friend on the shoulder and said: "There is nothing we can do" Otoya looked at Cecil, and nodded slightly. "Would you two knock it off, it's not like he is dead or anything, he's just exhausted" Ranmaru said coldly, looking at Otoya and Cecil.  
Ai sighed at everyones behavior, and said: "Anyway, where is Satsuki?" You all looked at Ai, and then looked around the dining Area, he was right he was nowhere to be seen. You all stood a little confused for a moment, and then you heard it, a loud yell followed by something crashing, coming from the kitchen. You all rushed to the kitchen, and there he was, Satsuki. He was yelling at an employee, something a long the lines with: "What is this?! Do you call this food?! My dog wouldn't even eat this!" Harsh, you all thought. He then proceeded to throw around with the plates and other things in the kitchen, making everybody who had a chance run away from the kitchen. One of the employees ran past you and yelled: "Please somebody help us, that man is crazy!" You all looked at eachother again, and decided to draw lots on who was going in there.

You didn't really know what you had expected, this was just not your lucky day. You had ended up with drawing the lot, and it was your new duty to tame the wild beast. Only guarded with Natsukis glasses, you stepped into the kitchen, with a lot of reasuring faces and thumbs up, from Quartet Night, and what was left of Starish, after all, they weren't going in here. You gulped as you walked up to Satsuki, gathered all your courage and said: "Hey, Satsuki. Why don't you stop all the smashing, so we can get this sorted out without getting hurt?" Satsuki turned around and shot you a death glare, making you whimper a little. "What do you want, woman?" He asked in a mean voice, you stared at him for a second, and said: "I want you to stop this, so we can continue our trip to Ikea." "Huh? You want me to stop, then you should be able to beat me first" He said in a mocking tone. You looked shocked at him, thought about it for a moment, and then said: "Ok, but how about instead of using our fists, we make a food fight?" He looked at you like you were an idiot, then shrugged and said: "Fine, you asked for it yourself" With those words, he dug his hand down in some spaghetti and threw it right at you. And because of you being unprepared, it hit you right in the face.  
You could hear some of the boys behind you gasp or laugh. You took a hand up to your face and whiped the spaghetti of. You looked stiff at Satsuki who just stood with a cocky smirk, ready to throw again. And just as he did, you took a food plate up to cover you, and then threw it at him. "Hey, that's not food!" He yelled, "Like I care, I've had enough!" you yelled back, dodging a flying fork.  
You both continued to throw whatever you found at eachother. Right until you dodged a handful of meatballs, that instead hit Masato in the face. He looked quite unamused, even more than before if that was possible, but he took it pretty calm, right until Ren started laughing. That's when Masato looked at Ren, smirked a little and smashed a meatball right in his face. Ren were a little surprised to start of with, but then he threw some salad after Masato, that hit Cecil instead.  
And that's how the food fight in the dining area started.  
Soon it were all in chaos, Syo had awakened again, and joyned the fight. They were all throwing food at eachother. You and Satsuki had moved out of the kitchen, and joyned the others.  
Otoya walked over to some other customers, who looked shocked at the scenery before them, and asked: "Are you still using this?" gesturing to their plate with food. Not receiving an answer, he took the plate with food, and threw it right at Reiji, who then smashed ketchup at his clothes.  
Ai tried to stay out of trouble, but got caught in it, when you popped out of nowhere soaking him in dressing, running away again.  
Ren and Masato were hiding behind a table each throwing food at eachother, while screaming how much they hated eachother. Cecil stared at them for a bit, getting caught of guard by Syo who put a bowl of soup in his hair, and then running of again.  
In all the chaos Ranmaru walked over to Alexander, looked at the dog for a moment, and then poured a little bit of water onto him, saying: "This is for the jacket" Walking of again. With Alexander standing back shaking the water off of him, growling a little at Ranmaru.  
While nobody were looking, Camus snuck up to the Softice machine. Putting his mouth under the machine and pulling the lever. He loved sweet things, expecially ice cream. As he was eating the softice dirrectly from the machine, somebody disturbed him. "You know, eating all that ice cream won't help with your figure, sugar boy" Ranmaru said in a mocking voice. Camus looked up, clearly annoyed by this disturbance, but he didn't say anything, he just whiped the Ice Cream of his face. Ranmaru looked a little confused to to the missing comeback. Then Camus put his hand under the machine, pulled the lever and said: "Are you really sure you wanna say that to me now?" Ranmaru looked at him and said: "What are you doing with that ice cream?" Camus didn't answer, he just looked at Ranmaru with a smirk. "I warn you, if you touch me with that ice cream, you are done for" Ranmaru said threatingly. Camus smiled a little with a glimpse in his eyes and said: "But dear old man, who said anything about touching you?" And with those words said, Camus threw the ice cream dirrectly in Ranmaru's face.  
Meanwhile, Alexander were eating some of the meat, that fell to the floor.

You looked over at Syo, who gave you a slight nod, and you both stormed out from your hiding spot, targeting Satsuki. He heard you, but that was in your plan. He payed attention to Syo, and threw him up in the air. While his arms were in the air, you took your change and put his glasses on again. He blinked a few times, before realising that he was holding Syo in the air, carefully putting him down again, he asked: "What happened here? Why are we all covered in food?" Everybody stopped what they were doing as they herad Natsuki's voice again, and the Reiji jumped in and said: "Well you see, you got hit in the head with a plate, and passed out, (y/n) started a food fight, and now we are here" Thankfully Natsuki believed him, not questioning Syo or anything else.

But as any other time that day, the peace only lasted for a moment. And soon you could hear some screams and voices saying: "I think they are up here!" "Come on follow me" "Don't let them get away!" You all looked horrified at eachother, as you saw the horde of fangirls closing in on you. Just as they were about to reach you, some guards came running from another direction, leaving you no escape route. You all backed up against eachother froming some kind of circle. "What do we do?" Otoya asked, "I don't know" Cecil said, "Wait, wait I have a plan" Reiji said, "No, not in a million years am I following your plans again" Ai said, "No, this is a good one" Reiji reasured, "Come with it Ranmaru said. "Ok throw food at them" Reiji said. You all looked confused for a moment, but then went with it, picking up whatever you found, preparing yourself for the colliding.  
As the fangirls were getting closer, the guards were closing in to, and you just stood there waiting to see who came first. And just as the guards were right over you, the fangirls jumped in, attacking the guards, screaming: "Keep away from them!" "They're mine!" "Don't touch them!"  
The Guards were taken off guard, and got tackled by some of the fangirls, while they screamed: "What?!" "Wait!" "Argh, get her off me!" You all stood in amazement for a moment, and then you realized, it wasn't everyone who were tackled, or tackled.  
Some other fangirls closed in on you, and you all started running away in different directions.  
Some guard were being held off by Alexander, who were bitting him in the leg, "Get this stupid dog of me! Why is it even in here!" he yelled. Another guard came running and tried to remove Alexander by saying: "Shoo shoo, get off doggy, shoo" Alexander let go of the guard, and just as they were about to catch him, he started glowing, and turned into a horse. The guards' faces were priceless, they thought they were going insane, and then they fainted. But that was just one of Alexanders 'talents', Camus truly were a weird man. But anyway, now having a horse running around Ikea, wasn't that good, so you looked around for an escape, and then you spotted it, the elevator. "Everyone, get to the elevator!" you yelled to the boys. They all stopped up, turned to the elevator, and within seconds you were standing 11 people and one horse in Ikeas elevator to the ground floor.

Meanwhile in the dining area, Tokiya were passing by. Looking at the terorized place, with girls and guards fighting on the floor, he decided to act like he saw nothing, and headed to the elevator instead. But as he saw it going down, he decided to take the stairs right beside it.  
He was headed to the stock, to go find the chair he had decided on buying. He did knew that (y/n) had told them to stay together, but he had somehow got seperated from the others, luckily he knew how to guide himself around, and he would just wait by the car if he didn't find them before.  
As he walked down the stairs, he saw a big group of people, and was that a horse? Run out from the elevator and further into Ikeas ground floor, with a lot of people turning their heads and screaming.  
Ikea truly were a funny place.  
He did all this with "Mr. Lonely" playing on the speakers.

Running out of the elevator you all tried to stay together, but that was again easier said than done. Ren and Masato were out of sight, but you agreed on that they were probably up ahead, so you decided to continue your trip out of the building.  
Running past the bed accessories, Reiji stopped up and pulled a white bed cover over his head and said: "Hey, everyone look at me! I'm a ghost!" You all looked unamused at Reiji. Ai went over to him, grabbed the cover and said: "We don't have time for these small opstacles, we need to get going, now" and dragged Reiji of with the others.

As you reached further down the halls in the ground floor, you started to smell something, in the start, it was some kind of fresh scent, but then it grew sickly and disgusting. Smoke also started to appear, and you could hear people coughing, as you stepped further into the smoke, you could hear two familiar voices saying: "You moron, we didn't have to turn them all on" "Sorry, but they were just so breathtaking and smelled so nice, that I had to" "Yeah but look at it now. We can't see and it smells like a swamp. And were did you even get the lighter from? Are you still smoking?" "No I'm not, now help me turn off these lights" "See that would be a lot easier without all this smoke in my eyes!"  
That was Ren and Masato for you, no doubt about that. You all rushed to help them with turning of the light, but in the process, Reijis 'ghost costume' caught on fire, and he started running around screaming: "Help, I'm burning, Heeelp!" "Reiji stand still you moron!" Ranmaru yelled. Reiji stood still, still screaming. "What now?!" He asked. You all tried to answer him, but the smoke was getting in the way. That moron couldn't he just take it of himself, goddamn it. As you fumbled your way through the smoke, you bumbed into something, or someone. Looking up, you realised you were out from the smoke, and you had bumbed into Reiji, who had fallen to the ground, due to him running into you. "You moron take the cover off!" you said, he seemed a little surprised by hearing your voice, but jolted up from the floor, and started running around again.  
"You idiot, didn't you hear Ranmaru? Stand still and take it of!" you yelled at him . "But I don't want to!" He whined, could he be more like a child? "Goddamn it Reiji, take it off" you said, "But it's my ghost suit" he whined, the flames growing bigger up the cover.  
"For Gods sake Reiji, take your clothes of!" You yelled at him, and somehow you could feel him smirk at you underneath the cover, that bastard had waited for you to say that.  
"See this is a funny thing (y/n), because when I ask you at home you don't want to, but right in the middle of Ikea it's suddenly your thing. But what do I know" He said while taking of the cover. There were complete and utterly silence around you, from the other customers, Starish and the rest of Quartet Night, who had managed to get out of the smoke too. Your face turned red, and Reiji send you a winning smile, who told you, it was going right after his plan.  
Anyway, getting over what Reiji just said, you got the rest of the scented lights turned of, but not without getting stearic all over you, due to you tumbling some of them over. The fire alarm had turned on too, due to the smoke, so now you were all covered in food, stearic, a few burning marks, torn clothes, tousled hair, some were a little electric, and last but not least you were soaking wet.  
But finally you reached it, Ikeas stock, your first door towards the exit. And hopefully your last door through this nightmare.


	8. Last Chapter 6: Stock Labyrinth

**Chapter 6: Stock Labyrinth**

Standing in front of Ikeas stock you could hear something behind you again. Somehow you already knew what it was. Fangirls, and guards. Would this chase ever end? Looking at the others you started running into the stock. "I'm not sure about this, but how about we split up, and meet outside?" Cecil suggested. "I think that sounds as a good idea. Just be sure to have both the guards and fangirls shaken of you" Masato answered. You all nodded in agreement, and set of for different destinations, and somehow you ended up alone in this huge stock, that more or less looked like a maze.  
It was somehow nice to be alone, and be able to breathe. This day sure had been wild, with no brakes, just running and no real time to look around Ikea, it was kind off a shame, but you couldn't really think about that now. The screams from the fangirls and guards were getting closer, and you had to do something to get away. You decided to run down one of the many aisles in the stock, hiding behind a box you saw all the fangirls and guards run right past your aisle. For once this day you were lucky, but that luck didn't last for long. You stood up again, starting to walk down the aisle, keeping an eye behind you the whole time. It was quiet, almost to quiet considering what was going on. You stopped up for a second, and just as you did, you heard a scream, very high pitched, but clearly from a boy. It came from your right, and as you looked, you caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and a box getting pushed of the shelf, right in to your head, and everything went black.

Waking up to the sound of two voices discussing, then silence, then some movement, you looked up, deep blue eyes meeting yours, Masato. He almost flew back when he saw you were awake, he was rather close to your face actually. You slowly sat up, but a hand pushed you down again, Syo. "You should stay down for a while (y/n)" Syo said, "Why?" you asked rather confused. Syo looked at you with an apologetic face, then looked to Masato, who stood up again. He cleared his throat and said: "Syo and I were running from the girls and guards. Somehow Syo got to much speed, not able to stop, he screamed and almost flew into the shelf beside you, causing a box to fall out and hit you in the head. It's not a big deal, but you are bleeding a little, and you will get a bruise." You looked at Masato for a moment, then took a hand to your head. Looking at your fingers again, you could see that you were bleeding, and your head were sore. You looked at Masato again and said a little confused: "But that dosen't explain why you were so close to my face just before" Masato blushed a deep red and looked away. Syo grinned a little and said: "The big dork over there thought you were dying, so he were about to give you first aid, but then you opened your eyes, and yeah, you know the rest" You nodded in understanding still a little confused. "Oh and by the way, I'm so, so, so, so sorry (y/n)" Syo said while bowing. You shook your head and said: "No it's ok, I'm not dead, so it's ok" Syo smiled at you and stood up again. Just as Masato were about to say something, you heard a voice from the back of the aisle saying: "What the hell have you done to our Manager?!" Turning around, you all saw Ranmaru in the back, huffing after running and looking at you, confused to why you were on the ground with blood on your head. You smiled apologetic at him as he walked over to you. Syo and Masato looked a little scared, as he asked again: "What happened to our Manager?" Syo gulped and came with the explanation. Ranmaru looked quite unamused, both by what happened, and by how unlucky you were. He then looked down at you, bowed down to you and asked "Can you walk?" You nodded and said: "Yeah, I think I can manage" Ranmaru looked unconvinced at you, and before you knew of it, he picked you up bridal style, saying: "I guess it can't be helped, with such a clumsy Manager as you"  
As he carried you out of the aisle, you couldn't help but notice which aisle it was, and you almost wanted to scream by seeing the big white numbers on the red background, 13.

As the four of you walked in silence, you started to grow uneasy, it was quiet again. Looking around you couldn't really see anything else, than other customers and such, but there were no screams or yells, and that was weird. You looked up at Ranmaru who had seemed to notice it too, so he stopped up and looked around. Masato and Syo turned around to look at you, and Masato said: "Besides for it being incredibly quiet, do you know where we are?" Ranmaru looked a little annoyed by the question, but looked at Masato and said: "Of course I do, it's not that hard to find your way in a stock" Like hell he knew where you were, you were lost.  
You started walking again, but were disturbed by the sound of footsteps from behind, but not normal footsteps, it sounded like heels, no, hoofs? You turned around, and quite right, Camus were coming down the aisle riding Alexander. He stopped up beside you, looked down at you, looked at Ranmaru with a knowing glance, whereupon Ranmaru lifted you up to Camus, who put you infront on him on Alexander. Nothing were said as you all continued your walk around the Stock Labyrinth.

Meanwhile in another aisle, Tokiya had found the right chair, and were on his way to the checkout. It was kinda weird that he hadn't seen any of the others, but they probably knew what they were doing.  
Just as he were on his way to the checkout he saw something weird again. A horse. Riding around Ikea, he had to take a moment to shake his head, and as he looked again it was gone. Again Ikea truly were a weird place.

"Hey, Reiji, do you know were we are?" Ren asked the senior, who looked just as confused as he did. Reiji shook his head and said: "Not the slightest idea. But to think that we got lost in Ikea, I'm kinda amazed" "Well it is a big place" Ren answered. They walked a little in silence, right until they heard some kind of scream. Turning to the direction the scream were heard, they saw Otoya and Ai, running for their lives, away from the fangirls. Ren and Reiji looked at eachother with a knowing look, then back at Otoya and Ai, who were getting closer. Otoya looked like he was about to die, while Ai looked a little calmer. Otoya spotted the two boys up ahead, and started screaming: "Run! Run for your lives, they are coming!" Ren and Reiji looked at eachother again and started running. As Otoya and Ai caught up with them, Ren asked: "So how did this happen?" "Ittoki-kun and I were going around a corner. Not paying attention to our surroundings these girls popped up out of nowhere" Ai explained. Ren and Reiji nodded understandingly.  
Suddenly another scream were heard, and as they all looked up ahead, they could see Natsuki and Cecil running right at them, with a horde of guards after them. They all made a twisted face, looking for a way to escape. Ren spotted a sideway, and made a sign for them all to go that way. As they reached the sideway, they all turned of, just to meet Camus, Ranmaru, Masato, Syo, Alexander and you. Cecil were the first to react and yelled: "Turn around! They are coming!" You all looked confused for a moment, but then looked behind them, only to see the guards and the fangirls getting up again, after they got tricked by the sideway. You turned around and started running to the exit. It was some kind of miracle that you found it, but you all rushed past the check-out, out the door, and into the fresh air.  
Catching your breath for a while, you noticed that the guards nor fangirls were after you anymore, they got stuck in the check-out, and that was just lucky for you. Camus helped you of Alexander, who turned back to dog form, and as you were all ready to go to the car, a well known voice said behind you: "What the hell happened to you guys?" As you all turned around, you saw Tokiya standing with a box in his arms. You had had the feeling that you were missing someone the whole time, but with all that had been going on, you hadn't thought about it. And now you could see that Tokiya had managed to stay out of trouble for the whole trip, and had even bought something. You all stared at him in awe, not really knowing what to do or say. Reiji were the first one to come back to reality, so he walked up to Tokiya, put a hand on his right shoulder, and said: "Long story. Now lets just go home" Tokiya looked confused, but he shrug it off, and walked over to his car. You drove with the same people home, as you did on your way to Ikea, much to Syos dismay, but he was to tired to complain.

Back at the Shining Agency, everyone, except Tokiya, sunk down in a chair of sofa, some even on the floor. The drive back had been the hardest, being worn out and smelly, you had to sit awake so that the driver wouldn't fall a sleep, and now all you wanted to do was sleep, but the day wasn't over yet.  
After showering and getting a change of close, Tokiya, being the only one able to walk normally, had picked up some ice for your head. And Cecil, despite the hassle, had band aided your head. Now you finally could relax despite the hard day. You sat yourself down in a sofa in the living room. All of the boys were around you in chairs or sofas again, this time no one on the floor. You all had one or two band aids on you, due to the fire. As the living room were completely silent, your phone ringed, not really having the strenght or will to pick it up, you let it ring. But the person in the other end were really eager to get in contact with you, so you picked it up. The first thing you heard was a man screaming: "Miss (y/n)! What do you think you and those boys are doing?!" You had to take the phone away from your ear, during him being so loud that the others could hear him too. "I'm sorry Mister Shining, but I'm not really sure about what you mean" You said in your most polite tone, even though you were dead tired, and really didn't need this now. "Oh I'll tell you what I mean. Turn on the TV" Shining said, and you did as he said. Somehow you weren't surprised at what the TV were showing. Everywere, on almost every channel, you could see your own face, plus Starish's and Quartet Night's, running around Ikea, getting chased around, throwing food around, surrounded by smoke, and so on.  
You could hear Shining Scream something again: "I'm not sure if I should take this as funny, or a big problem, it could ruin everyones repuptation, just have that in mind Miss (y/n)" and then he put on.  
You stared at you phone, then the TV, then your phone, and then you turned both the TV and your phone off. You looked at the boys, who all had the same expression, half cracked up, they were all trying to hold back their laughter, and as soon as you saw that, you couldn't help but burst out in a heartwarming laughter, and soon you were all laughing at this horrible but still wonderful trip to Ikea.  
But no matter how much you laughed and had fun, you all agreed to never do that again.

Later the same evening, you were all still in the living room. You had all agreed to make it a pleasant evening, despite the long and though day. Some of you had fallen a sleep in a sofa or a chair, some and of you were watching a movie. You sat in one of the sofas, beside Ai, and no matter how much you tried to stay awake, your eyes slowly closed. Right before you fell a sleep you heard Ai say: "You can sleep now Manager, it's been a long and tough day for you. Goodnight" He stroke a hand over your hair, and you fell a sleep.

The next day Shining were sitting in his office, looking skeptically at a long piece of paper. But it was not any piece of paper, it was the bill from Ikea, for everything, you, Starish and Quartet Night had broken.  
Ringo and Ryuya almost got a heartattack when they heard the heartbreaking scream from Shinings office. But that's what you get for having both Starish and Quartet Night, taking a day off at Ikea.


End file.
